


Missing Nin

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Mad Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Kisame and Gai have Don't-give-a-damn-love





	Missing Nin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

The first time Kisame woke to morning rays fluttering across his face as the sun continued its slow ascension into the sky. He woke to the feeling of a warm hard body pressed against his own. For a brief moment, he had to stop himself from immediately reaching out for his Samehada, he had to remind himself of what happened the night before and exactly why a body was pressed against his own. He had to remind himself who that body belonged to.

Once he had, Kisame had to take a moment to pause and look down at the figure beside him. He took in the tanned skin stretched over ridges of hard defined muscle, skin that seemed flawless even with the scars that littered it. Some were shallow, light smooth slithers of skin peppered over his arms and torso. Others were deep and jagged, scattered over his stomach and chest a few going down his back.

He had pitch black hair in the most awful bowl cut, large eyebrows, very strong features. Manly is how one would traditionally describe this man, Kisame wasn’t so sure. He looked different when he slept. His features were softened just the slightest bit, his cheeks were somewhat flushed. Kisame imagines that this is what he might have looked like when he was younger, when he first started as a shinobi, before he was exposed to all the horrors life had to offer.

Kisame reached out to touch him, expecting the older man to immediately wake and attack at the foreign touch or at least just be startled. Gai only sighed and leaned into Kisame’s cold touch as the younger man ran a hand down the side of his face and along his neck, down to his chest to run over all those scars. An air of possession fell over him. He didn’t like the scars, he told Gai as much a while ago. They distracted from the ones that Kisame put on him. He didn’t like the fact that anyone else had managed to leave a mark on Gai, it actually annoyed him quite a bit. Gai had only frowned at him.

_“They’re my medals of honour.” Gai said proudly as he pulled up his spandex suit over his shoulders as he got dressed, “Trophies of all the victories I’ve achieved in the youthful heat of battle.”_

Kisame let out a soft breath at that, wondering why he’s even bothering with this ridiculous man, before pulling him in closer. He wrapped his arms around Gai’s waist, much tighter than any normal person would be comfortable with. But Gai wasn’t normal. He sighed into the younger man’s grasp and Kisame couldn’t help but smirk as he pressed a kiss against the raven’s neck, before he quickly drifted off to sleep all over again.

The second time he woke, he found himself alone on the makeshift bed. He got up, walked outside and found Gai standing near the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean. He wasn’t wearing that ridiculous green spandex outfit. Just a pair of black pants and black sandals. Firstly, because the green suit was hideous and Kisame has wanted him out of that thing since the moment they left Konoha. And secondly, it would draw too much attention. It was Gai’s signature outfit, Kisame doubts that there’s anyone within the Five nations that wouldn’t immediately recognise the taijutsu sensei from the outfit alone. They couldn’t draw attention. Not until they got far enough. Not after they left the land of fire the way they did.

Gai shivered when he was suddenly wrapped in that tight embrace. He let out a sigh when he felt sharp teeth glide along his shoulder until they got to the still tender bite mark at the base of his neck. A cool tongue lapped at the flesh and he let out another sigh just as Kisame spoke.

“If you’re up this early then I obviously work hard enough last night.”

Gai gave a snort as he shut his eyes for a moment and tilted his head back, “Obviously.”

“Come back inside and I’ll fix that.”

Gai opened his eyes and looked down at the material in his hands, “I’ll be in in a minute.”

Kisame arched a hairless brow at the older man  till he looked over his shoulder and down to his hand and his eyes filled with realisation when he saw the hitai-ate clutched in his hand. He didn’t say a word, just let his head rest on the older man’s shoulder.

“Do you think anyone got hurt?” Gai suddenly asked and Kisame paused before he answered.

“Yes.”

“Do you think anyone died?”

“Probably.” He didn’t bother lying, he knew what Gai was probably thinking, the guilt he felt at leaving Konoha the way he did, with buildings crumbling and trees lit aflame. But he didn’t have a choice. They wouldn’t just let Gai help Kisame escape, they wouldn’t let them just leave.

Gai shut his eyes. Kisame’s arms tightened a little more, the raven in his grasp let out a sigh.

He expected them to be out there for at least a few more minutes, only for his head to snap up at the sound of metal being struck. Kisame looked up at Gai’s hands and saw the single slash made right through the image of the swirling leaf on the headband. He was about to ask only for Gai to turn around in his grasp and kiss him, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck to draw him in close.

Kisame’s eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment before he started walking back to the cave where they made camp for the night as best as he could with Gai’s hands already fiddling with the drawstring holding his pants up. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat. He could feel the smile pulling at Gai’s lips as they kissed, feel the intensity and desperation in his hands as he tried to rid them of their clothes and the whimpering moans as his own hands wandered over that scarred skin.

He ignored the salty taste of tears that streamed down Gai’s cheeks, the croak in the older man’s voice when he said Kisame’s name and the emptiness in those pitch-black eyes as he dropped into a haze of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
